Un día como este
by Souyu
Summary: Fic tardío sobre San Valentín. En un día como este, se sentía muy mal y triste, aunque huyó de la felicidad que sentían los demás, alguien lo encontró y logró darle significado a este día tan especial. Slash DMHP. Lemon. Oneshot.


Un presente algo (¿algo?) retrasado por San Valentín, es que tuve muchas tareas y responsabilidades en esta semana y no me había podido dedicar al fic, lo terminé justo una semana después… y a decir verdad me costó escribirlo, no me sentía muy inspirada… pero salió y eso es lo que importa.

** *ADVERTENCIA*** Este es un fic slash (relaciones sentimentales y/o sexuales entre personajes del mismo sexo, en este caso hombres) y lemon (relaciones sexuales como tal ^^~), así que si no te gusta el género vete yendo por donde viniste, aunque deberías aprender a apreciar la hermosura de este tipo de relaciones *¬*~ Además, este fic contiene Spoilers del 5to libro "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix" con respecto a cierta habitación D…

De más está decir que la parejita en cuestión es Harry y Draco, porque son mi pareja favorita. Y… este fic, aunque empezó bastante triste (era la intención) terminó un poco más alegre (porque también era la intención ^^'~) y si es confuso… es por la sencilla razón de que quería experimentar un estilo diferente de narración, aunque no sé si salió xP fui lo más natural posible y lo más discreta también. Si hay errores ortográficos culpen a FF.Net, porque mi corrector no presentó que hubiese alguno xP. Es un one-shot y bárbaro que si salió largo… 17 páginas o.o'''~

Y… para que no digan, Harry Potter & compañía pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a todos los demás involucrados, este fic es solo un medio de entretenimiento, y si alguien recibe dinero por esto, les aseguro que no soy yo T_ _T~ (esos son los de FF.Net)

Debo agregar que no soy muy dada a los días de San Valentín, puesto que he tenido muy malas experiencias en días como ese y posteriores… aunque un comentario hecho por Harry (jojo ^.^'~) al final del fic, me hizo pensar mucho en mi actitud… es sorprendente como un personaje puede dominarte hasta hacerte escribir algo que ni tú tenías planeado ^^'''~

En fin, mucha habladuría, espero que les guste y me envíen lindos reviews por eso ^--^~

Disfruten.

**Un día como este**

A veces es impresionante la forma en la que un día como este puede afectarnos. El tan solo pensar en no tener con quien compartirlo, con quien gozar del placer que un día como este puede ocasionar en los corazones más románticos y dulces…

Definitivamente, no un día para alguien cuyo corazón ha sufrido las mayores pérdidas y dolores, alguien a quien nadie le ha dado simbología a un día como este.

Sabemos que están los amigos, sabemos que estamos en los corazones de los amigos, sabemos que en nuestros corazones están los amigos, así como sabemos que como amigos, ellos harán lo que sea con tal de vernos felices en un día como este, especialmente si hemos estado ausentes y depresivos.

Pero resulta que en un día como este, su deseo de soledad es más intenso, la necesidad de no ser testigo de las muestras de cariño de los demás lo hace huir a un rincón oscuro de sí mismo, evitando así que sus amigos se hagan problemas intentando hacerlo disfrutar de un día tan 'especial' como este.

Hacía bastantes horas que el muchacho había salido de su sala común, allá en la torre Gryffindor, más o menos cuando recién salía el sol. Sus amigos lo buscaron incansablemente, sin resultado, se había llevado la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador. Siguieron pasando las horas y aún así él no aparecía, el suelo de los pasillos no registraba huellas de haberlo tenido caminando sobre el, las paredes no recordaban su presencia y su puesto en el comedor permanecía vacío. En fin, el joven brillaba por su ausencia en el castillo.

Aunque algunos parecieron cuestionarse el paradero del chico, muy pocos se preocuparon por encontrarlo, todos andaban muy entusiasmados con este día tan especial, en el que las clases fueron suspendidas y se llevaría a cabo una gran fiesta donde muchos enamorados pasarían una linda velada, claro que sin contar lo que harían bajo las mesas. Todos más pendientes de sus asuntos personales que del solitario chico que había huido de la sensación cálida del ambiente, sin saber que era eso precisamente lo que más ha estado necesitando.

Sus amigos no cesaron en la búsqueda, pasaron por puertas, pasillos, escaleras y habitaciones. Y pasando y pasando por el mismo lugar varias veces, ninguno se dio cuenta que al que buscaban se encontraba en el sitio más obvio frente a sus narices, pero que sin embargo, sabía que no lo hallarían.

Era una habitación fría, solitaria… llena de trastos viejos que nadie utilizaba. No era un ambiente muy acogedor para el día de San Valentín, estaba polvorienta y llena de mugre, pero al menos era perfecta para que nadie supiera donde ubicarle. La única entrada de luz era una ventana ubicada en una de las esquinas, era bastante amplia pero sin embargo se encontraba parcialmente cubierta por unas destruidas puertas de madera.

El joven de cabellos azabaches estaba sentado en uno de los viejos sillones del lugar, la capa invisible estaba doblada a su lado, pero esto no evitaba que pudiera mantenerse oculto fácilmente entre las sombras del salón, pensativo y ausente, teniendo como única compañía un pequeño rayo de luz que se colaba por la ventana. Rechazando la felicidad de la que sus compañeros hacían gala en el exterior.

Pero lamentablemente, por más que intentaran hacerlo parte de la celebración reinante, nadie podía sacarlo del frío y desolación que yacían en su interior. Simplemente ya formaban parte de él, y le sería muy difícil volver a hacerlo sonreír con ganas, con… vida.

Y siguieron pasando las horas, el joven se retiró del sillón donde permanecía postrado y se dirigió lentamente a la ventana de la esquina contraria, retiró los trozos de madera que la tapaban contemplando el paisaje de afuera, con un suave movimiento se sentó en la orilla con las piernas hacia el vertiginoso exterior y se quedó observando como de la fría mañana en la que abandonó su sala común ya no quedaba rastro, que más bien era el atardecer quien se abría paso en el cielo, oscureciéndolo a su paso y recibiendo con su manto a la tan ansiada fiesta que los estudiantes estaban esperando.

Todo era sonrisas y luces, el gran salón estaba adornado con querubines y brillantes corazoncitos danzando por doquier, dejando una estela de polvos rosados, morados y azules sobre las parejas emocionadas que observaban los centros de mesa decorados con rosas rojas y sus pétalos regados por el mantel. Del banquete ni se hable, ni se necesita explicar, con tan solo decir que constaba con todo lo que un no romántico y uno al que se le sale el azúcar pudiera soñar basta y sobra, sin dejar por fuera ni un solo detalle.

Pero si de los asistidos hablamos, no era algo difícil de imaginar, todos estaban encantados con la apariencia del lugar, disfrutando de las comidas, el baile y las cervezas de mantequilla. Había trajes de todas las clases y colores, con escote y sin ellos, mostrando todo u ocultándolo, pero sin duda alguna todos fueron preparados para la ocasión, para mostrar lo mejor del fondo de cada uno de sus armarios.

Sin embargo, hay que hablar de los que no estaban ni bailando ni comiendo ni bebiendo… ni escondidos bajo los manteles, sino de aquellos que después de pasar un rato agradable con su pareja, decidieron desaparecerse a terminar de gozar la noche de un día tan especial como este, buscarle el final perfecto. Pero como era de esperarse, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, no todas las parejas que iban a tener su sesión de pasión era porque se amaran mucho precisamente… digamos mejor que era solo para tener un momento de diversión y sexo ardiente, sin sentimientos involucrados.

Los pasos se hicieron oír en los pasillos, lentos, cansados. El joven que pasaba por ahí venía refunfuñando algo en voz baja mientras se acomodaba la túnica de gala. Lo que estuvo haciendo es muy obvio, también las razones: cualquiera menos amor. Justamente acababa de terminar con una de sus aventuras cuando en su mente no podía dejar de pensar en el personaje que no había hecho acto de presencia en todo el día, dejando una absurda presión en el centro del pecho.

_ Seguramente se encuentra tirando con alguien._

Que día tan absurdo, San Valentín, un día como este. Un día el que todos soñamos con el amor verdadero, con el amor correspondido. Pero todo es una ilusión, una mentira, una red de fino cristal tan frágil que de solo palabras puede ser destruida, sin posibilidad de reconstruirse. Dejando a su paso tan solo un día de soledad infinita, en el que solo quedó el deseo de estar con ese alguien que aún no está.

_ Seguramente se encuentra tirando con alguien que no soy yo._

Siguió con su camino hacia las mazmorras, hacia la sala común, más que dispuesto a tomar un merecido descanso en una rica cama de sábanas de seda, cuando una punzada en el pecho le hizo detenerse. Miró a su alrededor y justo a su derecha se encontraba una puerta que jamás había visto, vencido por su curiosidad la abrió y se encontró con lo que había estado anhelando esa noche y que había ido a buscar en brazos de un amante.

Ahí, sentado en el borde de una ventana dándole la espalda, estaba el joven de cabellos azabaches abrazándose a si mismo, tratando de mantener el calor en su cuerpo delgado.

Una sonrisa de victoria apareció en el rostro pálido del chico de pie a medida que encontró la oportunidad perfecta para obtener lo que ansiaba, pero ésta desapareció cuando sintió la tristeza alrededor del joven en la ventana, iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna. Entonces adoptó una expresión de seriedad, como queriendo entender lo que le sucedía.

En parte lo hacía, había oído rumores sobre la reciente desolación de su Némesis, sobretodo después del escándalo originado por el maltrato físico que le inflingían los desgraciados muggles con los que tenía que convivir; sin embargo él tampoco se quedaba atrás, hacía poco que su padre había sido apresado en Azkaban y tenía al Señor Oscuro pisándole los talones, presionando. Había decidido no seguir los pasos de su progenitor, no quería acabar como este, por lo se había convertido en el único descendiente de su familia capaz de hacerse cargo de ella y de volver a poner en un buen lugar el nombre de esta. Arriesgando su pellejo y el de su madre.

Su vida tampoco era fácil, y recién se daba cuenta que no era culpa del chico frente a él, sino del que atrajo a su padre al hoyo negro del que nunca podrá salir. Y del que no pensaba ayudarlo tampoco.

El joven de ojos esmeralda seguía postrado en la misma posición, parecía no haber notado la presencia del muchacho rubio detrás de él, mirándole fijamente con una expresión ininteligible en el rostro.

Dio un paso que retumbó en el lugar, sin embargo no logró ninguna reacción, frunciendo el ceño se acercó haciendo un ruido bastante notable, pero igualmente no hubo cambios en las facciones del moreno.

Con un movimiento repentino, que para el albino fue en cámara lenta, el cuerpo que se mantenía en el borde de la ventana se inclinó tentativamente hacia el vacío, sintiendo pasar al aire entre sus miembros. Una pálida y veloz mano lo atrajo de vuelta al interior de la habitación, utilizando tanta fuerza que lo tumbó de la orilla al suelo.

El joven de cabellos oscuros observó sorprendido al rubio que lo miraba ceñudo, preguntándole que estaba intentando hacer. Estuvieron viéndose los rostros por unos instantes hasta que el muchacho pálido notó los rastros de lágrimas en la cara del moreno, intensificándose así, la sensación que en el pecho venía haciéndose cada vez más profunda desde que entró al recinto.

- ¡¡¡Potter!!! – Exclamó el rubio.- ¿¡Qué demonios intentabas hacer!?

Harry Potter, el joven de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos oscuros, que hacía bastantes horas se había desaparecido de su sala común y de la vista de todo Hogwarts, se mantuvo en su posición de forma ausente, observando al albino pero era como si no lo viera, como si no notara la ira que bañaba sus facciones. Su rostro se mostró pasivo, incomprensivo ante la situación que se le presentaba, logrando que el chico de grises ojos bajara la intensidad de su mirada, observando al moreno con frialdad pero con un dejo de preocupación.

- Potter… - Habló suavemente.- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Acaso la chica de Ravenclaw te botó por otro en un día como este y por eso deseas suicidarte?

Ofensivo, sarcástico. Esa era la única forma que había encontrado para poder acercársele, llamar su atención. Y aún después de todos esos años, la fórmula seguía funcionando. Lograba mantenerse con él, a su lado, con sus miradas únicas de rivalidad y rabia. Escondiendo un sentimiento aún más profundo y secreto en sus corazones. Y un día como este era ideal para liberar todo lo que estuviera atrapado y acabar con esa bendita molestia en el pecho.

Harry pareció salir de su ensoñación al oír el tono de su rival, pestañeó varias veces y observó a su alrededor como si acabara de entrar en esa habitación. El rubio notó con desagrado como el moreno estaba totalmente desubicado.

- Malfoy… - Su voz fue un susurro ronco, como si no hubiese hablado por meses pero mantenía cierta nota de ¿molestia?

Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño al percibir el tono de Harry, ¿acaso le molestaba que _ interfiriera_ en su _suicidio_?, se recriminó a sí mismo por haberlo ayudado, pero un golpeteo en su pecho le indicó que lo hubiera hecho de cualquier modo. Aún así no evitó parecer ofendido.

En cambio, Harry parecía estar encajando las piezas del rompecabezas que se le estaba presentando, ¿Qué hacía Malfoy ahí? ¿Cómo había logrado dar con él cuando ni sus amigos pudieron?

Se preguntó seriamente si Malfoy había _querido_ encontrarlo.

- ¿Entonces…? - La voz del albino resonó de nuevo.- ¿Te dejó la rubia de Ravenclaw?

Harry, desde su posición en el suelo, se encontró observando al chico que ahora estaba frente a él, analizó la pregunta y le dio una vuelta totalmente distinta.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

- Yo… - Titubeó. Aunque deseaba decirle una mentira, una excusa, dijo lo más cercano a la realidad que pudo.- Solo quería… un poco… de… adrenalina…

- ¿Un poco de adrenalina? – Levantó las cejas en un gesto de escepticismo, pensando que le había huido de la pregunta.- Con que un poco de adrenalina.- Agregó con sarcasmo.- ¿Y qué más?

- Hm… - Lo miró con cierto recelo y vergüenza.- Quería sentir adrenalina… peligro… hacer algo prohibido.

- ¿Y no vives haciendo eso todo el tiempo? – Le devolvió con sarcasmo divertido el joven Malfoy.- ¿No te basta con el Lord Oscuro tras de ti?

- Precisamente… - Fue tan solo un susurro quedo.- Quería sentir que yo soy quien puede decidir cuando acabar con este juego… Con su juego.

Tal vez se debía a que se encontraba abatido que aceptaba responderle al rubio sin chistar, sin embargo, la última respuesta dejó sin base a Draco. Notó que Harry se consideraba un pieza en toda la guerra que se avecinaba, y que en vez de darle algún bienestar su labor, lo que hacía era sumirlo cada vez más en un agujero negro hecho por el mismo y del que no pedía ayuda porque todos lo consideraban lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar la situación.

Pero lo que todos ignoraban, era que Harry Potter no podía _consigo mismo_. Y estaba en un círculo de autodestrucción del que nadie quería darse cuenta por miedo a descubrir al muchacho bajo el título de El-Chico-Que-Vivió. A aquel joven con falta de afecto y de una vida despreocupada… como la de todos los demás.

Y resumió, lo que Harry necesitaba, era alguien que lo _protegiera_ de todo. El moreno podía ser el héroe del mundo mágico y muggle, pero necesitaba de alguien que lo _ rescatara_ del mismo mundo que lo reclamaba como el salvador de ellos, de ser tragado por el papel héroe que le obligaban a representar.

Y en un día como este se sentía solo y con ganas de dejar todo atrás.

Entonces se decidió.

- Está bien.- Habló el chico de piel pálida.- Es tu vida después de todo… pero si lo que querías era adrenalina… - Dijo en tono mordaz.- Yo te puedo hacer sentirla y darte todo lo prohibido que quieras.

Harry lo miró ceñudo y sorprendido.

- ¿A que te refie…? – No pudo terminar porque en ese momento el rubio que se había estado todo el tiempo de pie se sentó sobre las piernas del moreno, dejándolo entre las suyas propias.

- A esto por supuesto.- Lo miró de forma depredadora mientras se acercaba a sus labios y los besó con fiereza.

El chico Potter no supo como reaccionar ante el ataque. Los labios del rubio se sentían deliciosos sobre los suyos, cálidos, húmedos, expertos. No tardó mucho en brotar un gemido involuntario de su garganta, cuando experimentó un ligero temblor recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Malfoy pedir permiso de entrada a su boca al mismo tiempo que con sus pálidas manos acariciaba sus brazos y espalda. Invitándolo a gozar del sabor de lo prohibido.

_ Lo prohibido…_

Entonces se decidió.

Por otra parte el rubio estaba pensando en que volvería a repetir lo que había estado haciendo en todo este día… quien lo diría, en un día como este, todos andan felices con sus parejas, sin embargo él andaba de cama en cama con diferentes amantes.

Solo que esta vez el amante valía la pena… no solo era Harry Potter, era a quien quería serle especial al menos en un día como este.

Quería serle su motivo de San Valentín.

El chico de ojos verdes empezó a corresponder al beso, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que el joven Malfoy le transmitía. Los escalofríos no se hicieron esperar y la temperatura en esa fría habitación había empezado a aumentar.

Harry decidió ponerse a la par con su compañero, así que recorrió el cuerpo de este con sus manos, tocando muy por encima de la ropa y sacándole suspiros de placer que se mezclaban con los suyos propios.

Tan pronto entraron en calor, Draco se separó del cuerpo de Harry, observando como este tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y los labios con un exquisito tono rosado. Decidió que era hora de deshacerse de los obstáculos.

- ¿Qué estás pensando hacer? – Interrumpió Harry cuando colocó sus manos sobre la corbata roja y dorada de su cuello.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – Devolvió con cierto desagrado.- Si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo completo.

- No creo que sea conveniente…

- Tú querías adrenalina ¿no? – Intervino Draco.- Pues yo te dije que te haría sentirla.

- Pero es que yo… - Bajó la mirada con un dejo de vergüenza en su voz.

- ¿Acaso eres virgen, Potter? – Cuestionó divertido.

- No… yo lo he hecho antes.

- ¿Entonces cuál es tu problema?

- … - Le dirigió la mirada con recelo mientras que el rubor en su rostro aumentaba de tonalidad.- Nunca con un hombre…

Draco pestañeó pero luego sonrió complacido, se acercó se manera sensual a la oreja de Harry, la lamió lentamente y dijo lo que intensificó aún más el sonrojo del moreno.

- No te preocupes… te enseñaré como hacerlo.

Y volvieron a unirse en un beso desenfrenado, esta vez Harry cedió a la lengua de Malfoy, permitiéndole la entrada a su boca, tocando su lengua y mezclando sus salivas calientes, dejándolas escurrir entre sus labios para luego ir hacia sus barbillas.

Las manos de Draco volvieron a la corbata de Potter, retirándola con una grandiosa habilidad, mientras continuaban en el apremiante beso. Pronto Harry se le unió para ayudarlo a quitarse las ropas, le fue despojando de su túnica para luego entretenerse con la corbata verde y plateada de Slytherin, arrojándola junto con las ya tiradas túnicas de ambos y la corbata de Gryffindor.

Continuaron besándose cuando se interrumpieron solo para arrebatarse los suéteres, Draco no esperó más y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Harry, besando y succionando cada resquicio de piel que iba descubriendo, sacándole gemidos ahogados de placer. Harry sostenía a Malfoy fuertemente por los hombros, estremeciéndose de gozo, brotando suaves quejidos de su garganta mientras que arqueaba su espalda.

Una vez la camisa da Harry resbaló por sus brazos, el rubio prosiguió a quitarse la suya propia, haciendo un ligero baile sensual que logró encender la llama de la lujuria en los ojos verdes de su amante, mostrándole poco a poco cada centímetro de piel blanca y sedosa que conformaban su pecho y abdomen. De ahí en adelante todo lo demás fue mucho más sencillo.

Harry se acercó al pecho de Draco dispuesto a acariciarlo, pero este le prohibió acercarse. El rubio con una seña le dio a entender que se quedara quieto, mientras que con sus manos se encargaba del cinturón.

- Déjame todo a mí… - Susurró con voz sensual.- Hoy te daré el gusto de poseerme…

- ¿Poseerte, Malfoy? - El moreno le vio con perplejidad, mientras que sentía como le era arrebatado el cinturón y le abrían el pantalón.

- Claro... – Sonrió con malicia entrecerrando sus ojos.- Después de todo yo seré tu regalo de San Valentín… debo complacerte… ser tuyo… como todo buen regalo.

El chico de cabellos oscuros le observó sorprendido, en verdad se esperaba ser el pasivo en el acto. Aunque no le desagradó la idea de poseer a Malfoy, sintió un ligero pinchazo en el pecho cuando le oyó decir que sería su obsequio de un día como este.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando, ni tampoco contradecir a Draco en sus palabras, puesto que el rubio en esos instantes había tomado por entre sus ropas a su miembro erecto, tocándolo con firmeza de arriba hacia abajo, sacándole un profundo gemido silencioso.

Al joven Malfoy le pareció curioso como Harry podía sentir placer y no hacer algún sonoro ruido, no es que no fueran audibles sus gemidos, pero eran bastantes suaves, calladitos… como si tuvieran miedo de ser oídos aunque lucían de lo más naturales.

No le prestó mucha atención a esto, pues sus pensamientos lo invadieron mientras satisfacía al joven en sus manos.

Ser su regalo de San Valentín, eso había dicho. Pues si, había decidido entregarse al chico de ojos esmeraldas, dejarse querer por alguien que sabría como hacerlo y brindarle cariño a alguien que lo necesitaba con urgencia.

¿Un pañuelo de consolación? No, no así. Más bien ambos tendrían un momento de liberación mutua, en el que el mundo a su alrededor no existiera, donde sus problemas y responsabilidades fueran sombras que se desvanecen a lo lejos y con solo cerrar sus ojos. Sumiéndose al placer.

Un movimiento de las caderas de Harry le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, observó con el moreno cerraba los ojos intentando aumentar la fricción entre su mano y su entrepierna. Lo cual logró, pero que no le dio el gusto de continuar.

El chico le miró con ojos interrogantes, a lo que el albino le respondió con una sonrisita acercándose a él, robándole un beso fugaz y empezando un recorrido de besos y succiones.

Primero besó su cuello, pasando su lengua lentamente por la piel cálida y dejando un camino de saliva que se fue extendiendo hasta el pecho, ahí besó y luego succionó con fiereza los pezones rosados, primero el derecho para luego tomar el izquierdo, logrando que ambos se endurecieran y que su dueño arqueara la columna.

Siguió lamiendo el cuerpo tendido bajo él mientras que con sus manos fue retirando lo que faltaba de ropa, que una vez tiradas en el suelo, prosiguió a acariciar las piernas y muslos de Harry, pellizcando un poco aquí y un poco allá, repartiendo descargas de placer por diversos lugares. No tardó mucho en sentir como las manos de su contraparte estaban sobre él, sobándolo también, dejándole sentir las texturas de ellas sobre sus omóplatos.

Llegó al ombligo, donde no se entretuvo mucho ya que un acertado movimiento de caderas le avisó que había algo que necesitaba un poco de atención. Sonrió con picardía mientras que empezó a lamer la zona cercana al miembro, tentándolo, haciéndolo desear un contacto más profundo. Su juego produjo que el moreno le tomara la cabeza entre sus manos y lo empujara hacia abajo, hasta casi quedar cara a cara con la excitación del joven. Le dirigió una mirada divertida al chico, que sonrió ruborizándose, lo que hizo aún más brillante el verde de sus ojos.

Inmediatamente lo complació, tomó la entrepierna del muchacho entre una de sus manos, y con suma delicadeza y lentitud lamió la punta de éste, logrando otro gran gemido ahogado. Siguió el mismo procedimiento por varios segundos, hasta que un quejido de impaciencia le pidió que fuera más lejos. Volvió a sonreír, le encantaba la forma de entregarse de Harry, tan honesta y pura.

Decidió ser bueno y dejarse de juegos, tomó el sexo del moreno en su boca y empezó a moverse descendente y ascendentemente, mordiendo cuando bajaba y succionando cuando subía. Logrando un ritmo que volvió rápidamente loco a Harry, el cual al cabo de unos segundos lo embestía con sus caderas.

Cuando sintió que Potter estaba por venirse, se separó inmediatamente, logrando un suspiro de pérdida por parte del chico bajo él. Le sonrió seductoramente y se levantó del suelo para terminar de quitarse su ropa. Empezó un baile demencial que incurría en movimientos candentes y prendas volando, dejándose desear por el moreno que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Todo fue bastante lento, de manera tentativa, pero cuando el rubio se retiró los sensuales bóxers negros que cubrían su hombría, Harry no pudo evitar decirse que jamás había visto en su vida a un ser tan hermosamente perfecto como el que tenía al frente, lo que lo hizo aumentar su excitación y las ganas de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Los pensamientos de Draco no eran muy diferentes, pero estaban ambientados en otra persona. Ahora que estaba de pie podía admirar con mayor facilidad el atractivo de Potter, evaluando su piel ligeramente canela, su cabello revuelto y sus impactantes ojos verdes. Todo el conjunto, sumándole su posición, lucía completamente encantador.

El rubio sonrió con completa sinceridad cuando se abalanzó sobre Harry, abrazándolo, besándolo con pasión, entregándosele en alma aunque fuera solo por una ocasión, por una noche como esta.

Por un sentimiento que lo venía carcomiendo desde hace mucho, pero que solo por esta noche podría demostrarle.

Los cuerpos de ambos chicos empezaron a moverse el uno contra el otro, tocando sus pieles a cada impulso, amoldándose perfectamente a sus ritmos. Draco restregaba su miembro contra el de Harry, y el mero contacto despertaba miles de sensaciones que ninguno de los dos sabía como describir.

Draco recostó el cuerpo del moreno sobre el suelo, sin separarse de él en ningún momento, continuando con las caricias y con el fabuloso contacto. Acariciaba los costados de Harry mientras que este sobaba su espalda bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su delicioso trasero, tocándolo con fuerza. En una de esas, Malfoy tomó una de las manos que estaban en su parte posterior y la guió hacia la pequeña entrada que ahí se encontraba, pulsando uno de los dedos contra ella, instándole a su amante a prepararlo para lo que seguía. El cuerpo bajo él se tensó ante la proposición, tratando de retirar la mano del lugar.

- Espera Malfoy…

- Shhh… tranquilo… - Respondió contra sus labios.- Yo sé lo que hago… - Ligero beso.- vamos, prepárame para tenerte.

Harry no necesitó más motivación que esa para aceptar introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de Draco, a lo que el rubio gimió sonoramente acercando su pecho al del moreno, aferrándose a sus hombros y moviendo las caderas para imponerle un ritmo a las caricias dentro de su cuerpo.

Pronto la habitación donde estaban ambos empezaron a llenarse de los gemidos de Draco, que se movía de atrás hacia delante sobre Harry, rozando el vientre de este con su excitada entrepierna. Por su lado el moreno, al oír los encantadores sonidos que salían de la garganta de su amante, decidió olvidar sus problemas y darle aún más placer a aquel que lo acompañaba, obedeciéndolo en cada una de sus indicaciones.

Después de unos segundos, en los que Malfoy se acostumbraba a la sensación pulsante en su parte baja, el único dedo que se encontraba en su interior fue acompañado por otros dos más, continuando con el ritmo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente preparado.

Se levantó de sobre Harry sentándolo en el suelo, le dijo con la mirada que todo estaba bien y colocó sus piernas alrededor del moreno, posándose sobre el miembro erecto de este, guiándolo a su interior.

Lo introdujo de una sola sentada, lo que arrancó un fuerte grito de su garganta y un profundo gemido del joven Potter, que lo aferró con sus manos a su cuerpo, tratando de hacer más profundo el contacto. Draco abrazó a Harry con fuerza, acostumbrándose a la invasión, para luego de unos instantes empezar a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, sacando y volviendo a meter la hombría dentro de sí.

El rubio tenía su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de Harry, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y contener sus quejidos de placer que eran muchísimos más sonoros que los de su contraparte, que solo suspiraba continuamente sobre su nuca.

El movimiento aumentó su velocidad y fuerza cuando la pasión entre ambos se fusionó en un mismo sentimiento, haciéndolos olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y concentrarse solo en la maravillosa sensación que los envolvía en ese momento.

La temperatura en la fría habitación hacía mucho que había aumentado hasta límites insospechados, a medida que los cuerpos se unían cada vez más en ritmos locos y desenfrenados, mientras que las manos y labios acariciaban todo sitio que estuvieran a su alcance estremeciéndolos de placer.

Harry iba a tomar la entrepierna del albino con su mano, cuando de pronto una idea cruzó por cabeza. Tomando al rubio por sus caderas, lo levantó de sus piernas y lo retiró de encima de él. Draco lo miró sorprendido, no sabiendo que pasaba.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Shhh… - Le calló Harry acostándolo sobre el suelo.

El moreno levantó las piernas del rubio colocándola sobre sus hombros, lo que hizo pensar al chico que Harry lo que deseaba era cambiar de posición, ruborizándose un poco ante la vista que debía estar ofreciéndole a los ojos verdes sobre él. El siguiente movimiento del joven Potter fue retirar sus piernas de debajo de Draco, manteniendo los muslo pálidos en sus hombros y arrodillándose ante él.

Cuando el albino cerró los ojos preparándose para la nueva intromisión, sintió como el muchacho de cabellos oscuros bajaba sus piernas hacia el suelo y se acostaba sobre él abrazándolo.

- ¿Potter? – Su voz fue un susurro ronco por el placer que aún invadía sus células.

- Si tú vas a hacer mi regalo… - Dijo con voz suave, rozando la piel de su oreja.- Yo también quiero ser el tuyo.

- ¿Acaso quieres… que te posea? – Cuestionó incrédulo.- ¿Quieres ser mío?

Lo último que obtuvo como respuesta fue un asentimiento sobre su hombro, antes de sentir los labios de Harry besar su oreja, bajando lentamente por la línea de su barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios, donde se unieron nuevamente en un beso de mayor entrega.

Draco tomó firmemente las caderas del moreno, estrujándolas contra su cuerpo, buscando una mayor cercanía de la que era posible. Ni él mismo se daba cuenta de la felicidad que causaban las palabras de Harry, no era una cuestión de orgullo, era algo muchísimo más profundo. Justo aquello con que las personas sueñan en un día como este, y que muy pocas hallan de la forma en la que ellos lo estaban haciendo.

Un movimiento rápido y certero colocaron al joven Potter debajo del rubio, que siguió besando esos labios cálidos que se le ofrecían. Levantó ligeramente las piernas de Harry para prepararlo para la embestida, realizó el mismo procedimiento que el moreno había hecho con él, introduciendo sus dedos en su entrada y dejando que éste se familiarizara con la situación.

En un momento a otro, se encontró con Harry respondiendo a sus contactos, siguiendo con sus caderas el ritmo de sus dedos, que pronto abandonaron su lugar para ser sustituidos por su miembro firme. El quejido que abandonó la boca de Harry fue silencioso pero sublime, la presión en su interior se sentía dolorosa pero extrañamente excitante y en un reflejo involuntario se halló envolviendo las caderas del rubio con sus piernas, instándolo a empezar con el acto.

Draco por su lado, comenzó con las embestidas, gimiendo fuertemente contra el rostro del moreno, que jadeaba con fuerza y cerraba sus ojos por el placer. Pasaron unos segundos incontables en los que las arremetidas aumentaron su potencia, así como los ruidos de ambos, más de Draco que de Harry, que se oían por todo el recinto.

Una mano fuerte y pálida envolvió al miembro de Harry, acariciándolo con el mismo ritmo con el que el albino poseía al moreno, ayudándolo a llegar más rápido al momento sublime.

Llegó un instante en el que la fricción fue tanta y el calor de la habitación tan insoportable que Draco terminó expulsando su semilla dentro del joven de los ojos verdes, que en esos entonces los tenía cerrados y disfrutaba de la cálida sensación de ese líquido recorrerlo. El rubio tembló debido a su orgasmo pero no interrumpió sus caricias en el miembro de Harry, que al rato siguiente también culminó llenando la mano de Draco de su semen caliente.

Ambos se encontraban disfrutando de los orgasmos que los acababan de invadir, cuando el chico de ojos grises salió del cuerpo del moreno para desplomarse sobre él, jadeando con fuerza, sintiendo como este lo hacía también.

Estuvieron un rato así, sus pieles sudadas en contacto con la otra y sus respiraciones empezando a estabilizarse, cuando Draco se levantó de su sitio y se lamió la mano que estaba llena del éxtasis de Harry. Lo hizo con suma delicadeza y seducción, a lo que el moreno se le quedó viendo maravillado, para luego sorprenderse al sentir como el rubio limpiaba el vientre de su producto sintiendo un escalofrío por su espalda.

Cuando terminó, Malfoy se levantó de donde Harry, pero este no lo dejó tranquilo hasta devolverle el favor, limpiando su propia secreción del vientre del rubio, robándole un ligero gemido de sorpresa.

Una vez hecho, se puso cara a cara con su rival y amante por esa noche, y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que Draco sonrió y decidió acabar con el silencio.

- ¿Suficiente adrenalina Sr. Potter? - Preguntó con tono divertido.

- Si Sr. Malfoy… - Siguió con el juego el moreno.- Es Ud. un excelente amante.

- Por supuesto, se trata de mí.

- ¡Pero que modesto el señor! – Hizo un gesto de sorpresa falsa tocándose el pecho.

- Lo único que me sorprende… - Dijo el rubio sin prestarle atención a lo último.- Es que eres realmente silencioso a la hora de tener sexo.

- Bueno, Malfoy… tú no eres quien tiene que complacerse a sí mismo en una habitación donde tu despreciable familia muggle puede oírte… - Respondió con desagrado.- Así que hay que aprender como hacerlo sin que se enteren.

- Ya veo… - En su voz también se apreciaba el desprecio.- Entonces te acostumbraste a gemir así.

- Exactamente.

- Debe ser un fastidio... – Dijo pensativamente.- Pero no importa en estos momentos, por si no te has dado cuenta, hemos tenido relaciones en un sitio bastante feo y sucio.- Hizo un gesto abarcando toda la habitación.- Y un Malfoy no puede descansar en un lugar como este.

- ¿No puedes descansar pero si tirar con alguien? – Preguntó Potter bastante divertido.- Si que eres especial.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo ligeramente sonrosado.- No importa el lugar siempre que la pasión esté presente, pero para descansar se necesita lo mejor.

Harry sonrió sumamente alegre con las palabras del rubio, y en un movimiento rápido y certero, lo levantó del suelo y lo dirigió a la puerta, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada aterrorizada del albino ante la idea de que los vieran en el pasillo, juntos, desnudos y sudados.

Salieron del recinto y observaron el frío y solitario pasillo, Draco temblaba del pánico de ser descubierto y Harry cerró los ojos en una mueca de concentración. Eso solo hizo que el rubio se impacientara y casi mentara la madre, preguntándose que demonios podía estar pensando Harry en ese instante. Con un gemido horrorizado, vio como la puerta desapareció ante sus narices, ahí fue cuando entró en una verdadera crisis psicológica, sudando frío y maldiciendo incansablemente.

Entonces, Harry le haló del brazo levemente, instándole a abrir los ojos que había cerrado por desesperación, y cuando lo hizo, se encontró nuevamente frente a la puerta por la que horas antes se había encontrado con un Potter deprimido. En su cara se manifestó la duda, pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerle voz, puesto que Harry lo arrastraba de nuevo dentro de la habitación.

Gran sorpresa se llevó, la cual expresó en un grito, cuando vio como de la fría, sucia y asquerosa habitación no quedaba nada, y lo que tenía ante él era un recinto sumamente bello y cálido, con una gran cama de doseles de seda blanca junto a la pared y sus ropas dobladas perfectamente sobre uno de los muebles. El piso estaba con una alfombra roja y la luz de la lámpara del techo alumbraba cada rincón del sitio. En una de las esquinas, la luna resplandecía brillante y hermosa a través de la ventana, justo aquella por la que Harry se había querido arrojar.

- ¿Suficientemente bien para un Malfoy? – Le sacó de sus cavilaciones el moreno.

- Si… - Respondió aún sorprendido.- Bastante bien.

- Que bueno. – Sonrió Harry lanzándose sobre la cama y acomodándose en ella.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Se reunió con él en la cama.- ¿Cómo lograste esto?

- ¿Recuerdas que este es el pasillo donde me encontraste el año pasado huyendo de Umbrigde? – Preguntó.- Esta es la habitación donde nos encontrábamos antes de huir.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

- Mucho, porque esta habitación será según tus necesidades. – Observó la incomprensión en los ojos grises.- O sea, si pasas por este pasillo deseando algo con suma fuerza, encontrarás esta habitación y dentro de ella, lo que necesitas. En aquel entonces nosotros necesitábamos de un lugar donde estar sin que Umbrigde nos encontrara. Y ahora que queríamos un sitio cómodo donde descansar, éste apareció.

- Entonces, si entendí bien… – Interrumpió el rubio.- ¿Tú necesitabas de un frío lugar feo y sucio donde estar todo el día?

- Más bien… de un frío lugar feo y sucio donde esconderme de los demás.

El albino observó pensativo al chico a su lado, y entonces una duda se formó en su cerebro: ¿Cómo y _por qu_ había encontrado a Harry?

Cuando se disponía a preguntar, la voz del moreno se le adelantó.

- Y si encontraste esta habitación, es porque estabas buscando algo dentro de ella.

El rubio se sorprendió ante la afirmación de Potter, y un intenso rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al reflexionar como el joven de ojos esmeraldas sabía que había estado buscando horas antes… y que había encontrado satisfactoriamente.

- Aunque no sé que estabas buscando con exactitud. – Volvió a hablar el moreno.- Si a mí o a tu motivo de San Valentín… o a alguien con quien pasar esta noche.

- ¿Y qué tal si estaba buscando lo que todos en un día como este? – Devolvió con altivez.

- ¿Acaso eres tan romántico Malfoy? – Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

- ¿Lo dudas?

Harry miró a Draco con una mueca de incomprensión, que no duró mucho porque Malfoy volvió a besarlo, aunque esta vez lo hizo con mucha dulzura y cariño, dejando sin base al chico moreno.

- Entonces… - Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.- Espero que eso conteste tu pregunta… - Añadió tomando sus ropas y empezando a ponérsela.- Y viendo la hora que es, es mejor que vayamos yéndonos a nuestras respectivas salas comunes para descansar cómodamente y levantarse tan frescos como una lechuga… así como debe ser.

El chico Potter se sorprendió y parpadeó perplejo ante el comentario del rubio, y viéndolo partir del cuarto, decidió que ya era hora de dejar de huir y regresar a su sala común.

Después de vestirse y cubrirse con la capa invisible, partió del sitio emprendiendo el camino hacia su sala común en la torre Gryffindor, de donde salió en la madrugada de un día como este, huyendo del sentimiento de calidez que sobrecargaba al ambiente y encontrándose, horas más tarde, con un peculiar rubio que le haría sentir lo más especial que había sentido en toda su vida.

Y no solo eran adrenalina y peligro lo que le dio el albino, sino un sentimiento que baila de un lado a otro en su pecho. Borrando la sensación de vacío y soledad que había experimentado en la mañana de este día.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda, quitándose la capa le dijo la contraseña y ella le dio el paso sin evitar reprenderlo por llegar a esas alturas de la noche y en semejantes fachas. Cuando pasó por el agujero que daba paso a su sala común, se encontró con unos molestos Hermione y Ron que lo miraban exigiendo una explicación. Una que fuera especialmente convincente.

- ¡¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! – Se oyó la voz alterada de la castaña.- ¿¿¿SE PUEDE SABER D"NDE HAS ESTADO METIDO TODO EL DÍA???

- Hola chicos. – Dijo en tono jovial.

- ¡RESPONDE! – Exigió Ron, gritando con bastante fuerza.

- Eh… bueno… yo… estaba… paseando por ah

- ¿¡TODO EL DÍA!? – Exclamaron a la vez.

- Si bueno… - Su mente pensaba rápidamente que responder, no podía decirles que se había acostado con Malfoy… aunque podía decirle la verdad a medias.- Me sentía muy mal por la mañana, no quería estar rodeado de gente feliz cuando yo mismo no me sentía de ese modo, y no queriendo arruinarles la fiesta a ustedes decidí no aparecer.

Ante sus palabras tanto Hermione como Ron desparecieron sus expresiones molestas de sus caras y lo miraron bastantes culpables. Ambos se acercaron a él y le abrazaron con fuerza.

- Oh Harry… - La voz de Hermione.- Nosotros no teníamos problemas en estar contigo…

- Si amigo… - La voz de Ron.- Somos tus amigos, los tres hubiésemos pasado una velada grandiosa.

- Si, lo s

- Aunque Harry… - Dijo de repente Hermione viéndolo directamente a los ojos con una expresión que decía que había descubierto algo.- Te ves muy desarreglado… y tienes un olor extraño…

- Harry… - Ron lo miró suspicaz, casi sin poder retenerse una sonrisa.- Tú estuviste con alguien ¿verdad? ¡Tenías una cita con alguien y fuiste incapaz de decirme!

- ¡No Ron! – Se sonrojó ligeramente el aludido.- Yo no tenía ninguna cita con nadie.

- Me estás mintiendo Harry. – Aseguró Ron.- Yo sé que significa ese olor.

- A vamos Ron. - Le interrumpió la castaña.- Como si Harry fuera a pasarse _todo_ el día teniendo relaciones con alguien.

- ¿Y por qué no? Si tiene una amante a la altura de que puede, puede.

- Ya chicos. – Intervino Harry.- Está bien, se los diré… si estuve con alguien.

- ¡LO DIJE! – Celebró Ron.- ¿Viste Hermione? ¡Te dije que era así!

- ¿Entonces por qué nos dijo que había estado mal todo el día? – Repuso ella enojada.

- ¡Basta chicos! Ambos tienen razón… me sentí mal durante el día, por eso me fui tan temprano en la mañana, pero en la noche, no hace mucho, me encontré con alguien… y bueno, me acosté con esa persona. – Explicó rápidamente.- Y si me disculpan… me voy a dormir.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Hermione ganando su atención.- ¿Y ya te sientes mejor?

- Si… esa persona supo como subirme el ánimo.

Y con estas palabras desapareció por las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos, dejando a unos muy sorprendidos Hermione y Ron en la sala común. Mientras subía iba pensando en lo que lo había llevado a una situación como esa, y llegó a la conclusión de que realmente una noche como esa era la que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo. ¿Con Malfoy? No lo sabía, pero sentía que sin Draco todo no hubiese valido la pena, y si pasó fue porque el rubio así lo quiso.

Un día como este, San Valentín, un día en el que todos sueñan con encontrar al amor de sus vidas, muchos no lo hallan y se entristecen por ello, otros andan felices sin tenerlos y otros, los más afortunados, lo encuentran y son felices por una buena temporada de su vida, porque ser feliz para siempre es imposible.

Sonrió para sí mismo mientras que se acomodaba en su cama de los alumnos de 6to año, al menos por una noche de un día como este pudo sentirse acompañado por su alma gemela, amar y ser correspondido, pasar la noche entre caricias de sentimientos escondidos.

_ ¿Y qué tal si estaba buscando lo que todos en un día como este?... ¿Lo dudas?_

A lo mejor si, a lo mejor Malfoy tenía razón… a lo mejor él si lo estaba buscando por ese motivo y la habitación solo lo ayudó a demostrárselo, logrando también que se diera cuenta de que a veces lo que más se quiere y busca, está en donde menos te lo esperas.

Quizás si las personas dejaran de esperar a que esas personas lleguen y se dispusieran a buscarlas ellos mismos por todos lados sin importar donde, lograrían obtener lo que tanto ansían en un día como este, no perderían la fe por ello y tal vez, solo tal vez, serían felices. Tal vez no para toda la vida, pero al menos tendrían a ese alguien con quien compartir esos días difíciles.

En algún resquicio de su corazón, algo le dijo que era muy posible que hubiese encontrado a esa persona en esa noche, que el joven rubio era quien lo había buscado por ser él mismo y no por su título.

Decidió, por ese instante, que una noche como esta, en día como este, no está tan mal.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias del sueño, imaginando su futuro en los brazos y besos de Draco Malfoy.

Su motivo de San Valentín… quien le dio significado a un día como este.

Si… después de todo… un día como este no está tan mal.

_ No está tan mal…_


End file.
